


Letting Go

by stopithilda



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Broken Family, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopithilda/pseuds/stopithilda
Summary: Big Innit Hotel is holding a grand opening and Tommy waits for his father, Phil, to show up.
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, father figures - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Letting Go

Tommy felt chills run through his body as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was so nervous and didn’t know how to stop the nerves. He wanted to make his dad proud, so proud that he would be blown away with the work that he and Sam have done on the hotel.

After months of working with Sam to build the “Big Innit Hotel” it finally had been completed with a whopping seven levels. Tommy was so proud of himself and Sam but he needed his father's approval, his father's recognition. He wanted to be the son his dad always wanted. For once in his life he wanted his fathers recognition, he wanted his father to recognize that he was a hard worker and not just a useless child. 

A knock on the door took Tommy out of his thoughts. He turns his head and looks towards the door, “Come in,” Tommy said as he looked back at the mirror and went to fix his hair.

The door opens revealing Sam in a nice black tux with a red tie. “Hey bud, you ready?” Sam asked Tommy as he looked up from his watch and saw that Tommy’s tie wasn't made correctly and his hair was a mess.

“I-I don’t know how to tie a tie… Wilbur use to do it for me but you know… since Wilbur is dead I don’t have anyone to tie it for me, and Tubbo also doesn’t know that's why he wears bow ties but I couldn’t find any bow ties in time so I started stressing and tha-” Tommy was rambling on and on causing Sam to chuckle and shake his head.

Sam walks up to Tommy and puts his hand out. Tommy looks down at his hand and places the tie on it. Sam then fixes Tommy’s dress shirt and begins to tie him his tie. 

Once Sam is done he makes sure to fold down the collars of the white dress shirt. He fixes it up so no wrinkles are seen and smiles at the finished product.

“Thanks Sam.” Tommy said as he then went to the mirror and tried to fix his messy hair. Sam nods and looks at Tommy.

“Do you want help with that to bud?” Sam asked as he stood behind Tommy.

“Yes please. I don’t really know how to look good for these types of events.. My dad never took me to fancy dinner parties or fancy events so..”

Sam nods.

He grabs the brush that was in the bathroom and brushes the boy’s hair. For someone who had short hair he had some knots. Sam then takes his fingers through the hair and fixes it up. 

“What do you think?” Sam asked.

“It looks great Sam thank you so much.” Tommy said as he fixes a little so it fixes to his style. Sam nods and looks down at his watch.

“We should get going so we are there before the guests.” Sam mentioned as he makes his way out of the house. Tommy nods and follows behind him, he makes sure to turn off the lights and closes the door behind him.

They walk side to side to the hotel. The night was a beautiful one, the stars lit up the skies and the moon shined down on them.

As they walked closer to the hotel they noticed the lights that surrounded the hotel. All of Tommy and Sam's hard work was finally gonna pay off. Tommy was finally gonna make his father proud of him.

Tommy opens the door for Sam.

“Thank you,” Sam said with a smile, “Okay we should make sure that there is no trash and stuff like that before the guests comes. We have about thirty minutes so lets get started.” Sam said as he gave Tommy a trash bag. 

Tommy and Sam looked through each floor to make sure that there was no trash and everything was ready for the guests.

The thirty minutes had passed, Tommy and Sam were outside waiting for the guest to show up. The first person to show up was Tubbo.

“Tommy! Sam! This looks great guys!” Tubbo said as he hugs Tommy and Sam, “Where do I book my room?” Tubbo said jokingly. Tommy and Sam laugh.

After Tubbo showed up, more and more people started to show up as well. As more time had passed Tommy looked around for his dad but he couldn’t find him. Tommy began to get nervous.

_ Did he seriously forget? I left him a letter… _

Sam noticed the boy starting to get nervous so he excused himself from the group he was talking to and made his way to Tommy.

“Tommy are you okay?” Sam asked as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Tommy looked up, “Um well my dad isn’t here yet and I thought he would be and I don’t want to start the opening without him because I want him to see me.. And I left him a letter so there is no chance he could forget.. I just want him to be here.” Tommy said looking down at his feet.

Sam sighs, “I’m sure he will turn up. Maybe he is just busy?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah.. Too busy for his son.” Tommy said under his breath. Tommy looks at the clock and sees that people were just standing around waiting for the opening. Tommy shakes his head and moves his fingers through his hair, “Whatever it doesn’t matter.. People are gonna start leaving soon and we worked too hard on this for no one to see it open..” Tommy said.

"Tommy, we can always wait a couple more minutes. I’m sure people will be fine with it.” Sam said as he tilted his head.

“No. You know what they say, The show must go on.” Tommy said as he walked away from Sam and to the doors of the hotel. 

Sam noticed Tommy’s disappointment. His heart breaks for the younger boy but he decided that he will talk to him about it later. Sam walks up next to Tommy and looks out at the people that were gathering around the door. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I please have your attention?” Tommy asked into the microphone. Everyone turned their heads to Tommy, “Thanks to everyone that showed up on this great night! Today I would like to present to you the Big Innit Hotel. I would also like to thank Sam for helping me build this hotel, and thanks to my friends who also supported me throughout this process.” Tommy said, “I know usually I would be the open that would cut the ribbon for the grand opening but.. I want to give to Sam to open this amazing hotel he helped build so Sam I grant you the honor of cutting the ribbon open.” Tommy grabbed the big scissors and gave it to Sam.

“Tommy, thank you so much for this once in a lifetime opportunity. I am so grateful I got to work with someone like that. Thank you so much.” Sam said as he took the scissors from Tommy and gave him a tight hug.

Tommy chuckles and hugs Sam back.

Sam pulls away from the hug and opens the scissors and finally cuts the red ribbon. “Welcome everyone to the Big Innit Hotel!” Sam said as he pushed the big glass doors open.

Everyone walked in and looked around the amazing built place. It was heaven on earth.

“There are snacks and drinks over in that corner and the DJ will start playing some music soon!” Tommy spoke into the microphone. Everyone cheered and went to get some drinks. 

The DJ began playing music and everyone cheered and began dancing.

Tommy sits down on the couch that was in the lounge pissed off that his dad hasn’t shown up.

He turns his head when he sees his dad, Phil, and Ranboo walk through the door. “Phil.” Tommy said as he got up from the couch and walked up to Phil.

“Tommy, we are so sorry we are late. Ranboo had some problems with his tie and I needed to help him. We also had to take care of the pets and the house before we left. But the place looks amazing Tommy!” Phil said.

“Dad, I’m gonna go talk to Tubbo.” Ranboo said.

“Of course bud, go ahead.” Phil said with a smile and looked at Tommy.

Tommy stood there in shock, “I need to be excused..” Tommy said as he walked out of the hotel very slowly. 

Phil worries for the blonde boy but let’s it go and walks away.

Sam looked at the scene unfold in front of his eyes. He excused himself and walked behind Tommy. 

Tommy was sitting on the bench that Tubbo and him would sit on all the time. He felt hot tears running down his face but wiped them when he felt someone else's presences. 

“Tommy, are you okay?” Sam asked as he looked at Tommy’s face.

“Yeah! I’m perfectly fine.”

“No you're not. Come on Tommy talk to me I’m here for you.” 

“Everyone that has ever said that to me always leaves. Everyone always fucking leaves.” Tommy said as he clenched his fist.

“Tommy, I heard that Phil came with Ranboo and Ranboo called him dad.. Is that what is upsetting you?” Sam asked.

“No, I am done with Phil. He never shows up. I- I’m just done.” Tommy said as he looked down.

“He is still your dad, Tommy. I’m sure if you just talk to him that he will understand your frustra-” 

“No Sam! Can’t you see it? I’ve never had a dad! Everyone who was a “father” to be has left me in the dust. First Phil, then Wilbur, and Techno! A father is meant to be there for you when you need it. No one has been there for me and I-I’m just done.” Tommy said.

“Tommy-” 

“Sam I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Tommy gets up from the bench and sighs. “Just make sure that the party goes on and that everyone leaves safely.” Tommy said as he walked away putting his hands in his pockets.

Sam let the boy walk away.. He wished that he hadn’t but he knew it was for the best.

Tommy makes his way to what used to be L’manberg. He stood there looking down at the creator that was made by Dream, Techno, and Phil.

Phil, his own dad. The person that raised him until five years old blew up the nation that him and his brother built.

It took time for Tommy to realize that Phil wasn’t a father to him. He just didn’t want to admit it till today. Tommy fits on the obsidian wall and looks up at the sky. 

“Tommy-” A voice spoke.

“W-Wilbur? Is that you?” Tommy questioned with a weary voice.

“Did you miss me?” Wilbur said with a chuckle.

“At a time like this.. Yeah.”

“Is everything okay?” Wilbur asked.

“No, da- Phil has built a new family.. Looks like he forgot he had another son..” Tommy spoke, “Like he always does” Tommy said under his breath.

“I’m sure that's not true. He loves you Tommy.” Wilbur said.

“Sure he does..”

“You just need to talk to him Tommy. I’m sure he will underst-”

Tommy cuts Wilbur off, “Wil, why did you leave me?”

“Well that wasn’t my intention Tommy.. I just thought it was for the better of L’manberg.” Wilbur said in a calm voice.

“You always cared about L’manberg.. Your great unfinished symphony forever unfinished. Yet you didn’t think about what that would do to me. That’s selfish of you Wilbur.”

“Selfish? How?” Wilbur asked.

“You were my father figure.. My brother. The person who raised me and took care of me when I was sick. The person who would play futbol with me and Tubbo, and would sing to me and cook for me.. I needed you to stay.” Tommy said.

“I’m sorry-”

“Wilbur you know… after all these years without a father… It made me realize that I don’t need one. I need my brother. That's way better than a father.” Tommy said as he wiped his tears. 

“I’m here Tommy. Don’t worry I’ll never leave you again little brother.” Wilbur said.

Tommy smiles. 

Even though he could not see his brother, he felt his presence. Tommy finally came to the understanding that sometimes.. You have to let go of stuff. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back with another short story. I hope you guys enjoyed and please share your thoughts on the story if you want, they are greatly appreciated. Have an amazing day :D  
> My twitter is 'hildawastaken' I post different type of headcannons, theories, and also some banger tweets.


End file.
